This invention is directed to implements used in various industries and more particularly a row planter assembly and cutter assembly used with an automatic control system.
Row planter assemblies are well known in the art. Existing planter assemblies include a seed meter delivering seed through a drop tube into a furrow opened by a dual disc opener. While useful, problems still exist. Current planters are inconsistent in seed spacing and accuracy which affects enhanced yield performance and productivity. Also, not only is the spacing between rows limited, but due to the weight of the row planter, undesirable soil compaction occurs. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a row planter assembly that increases seed placement accuracy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a row planter assembly that reduces soil compaction.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a row planter assembly configured to provide more narrow rows.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.